A Marriage Made in Hell
by Lola Bear
Summary: Ok so basically Kagome is being forced to marry Inuyasha, when she is already in love with Kouga. This is a story about how she will learn what is important in life and what true love is... I really suck at summeries...InuKag some SanMir
1. Prologe

Title: The Marriage Made in Hell

Author: Lola Bear

Chapter: Prelude

Kagome sighed to herself to herself as she looked out her window. She had known all along that this day was coming, yet she had refused to believe it. She refused to believe many things in life, thus people told her she was stubborn. It was true she was stubborn, but she had never cared what anyone had thought of her, if they didn't like her, well that was too bad for them.

Today was the day she was suppose to meet her fiancé. She had never met him before, therefore had not believed her parents would force her into a marriage that was sure to fail. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him, but rather the situation.

To start of with she already thought herself in love with another man, true she only got to see him once a year for only two weeks at a time when she visited her cottage in the summer, but she was positive it was love. He was everything she had every wanted in a man and more. He was her knight and shining armor. He said he had fallen in love with her the first time he saw her. Kagome had been swept of her feet by the declaration of love and all the sweet words that followed.

His name was Kouga; he was the prince of the wolf demon tribe. She had found his love hard to believe at first as well, but he was a demon, therefore she was sure it was true. Demons and humans just didn't have relationships, so why would he lie when the consciences were so undesirable.

Her parents had forbidden the relationship as soon as they had learned of it, she couldn't blame them, since she would have to if she was in their position, but she wasn't. They didn't know what it was like to be in love, she had known since she was a child that love was what lacked in their relationship. If only they knew what it was like maybe they would understand, but that just wasn't the case.

Kouga had told her that he would find a way for them to be together, they just had to wait till the time was right. Waiting for the right time apparently had not been the best move, because now she was being forced to marry another man.

The worst part was that she couldn't even tell Kouga, her parents had sent out wedding invitations, and had sent him one just to prove that their relationship would never be, as her parents had said. All she could think about is how mad or sad he would be. The thought of him being mad at her mad her want to cry, but the thought of him being sad because of her, made her sick.

She hated her parents for doing this to her and Kouga, but even more she hated herself for creating the present situation. She should have just walked away the day she met Kouga and told him he was a fool. She should have been as stubborn to believe him about his love, as she was to believe her parents were forcing her to be wed on her 18th birthday, which was in only a week.

It had been planned even before she was born, and they had been reminding her of it since her 10th birthday. She still remembered opening all her gifts, and one of them had been a document that she was unsure of what it was. Apparently it was the document that had been signed stating that on Kagome's 18th birthday she would be wed to the youngest son of the great dog demon lord Inutaisho. She still remembered the conversation they had had with her telling her all the details and how she had sat there and told them they were liars. She was 10 and she couldn't believe (once again) that her parents were forcing to marry someone.

Why had she been so stubborn to not believe it? This was the one time she wished she had believed her parents, for if she had, a lot of heart break would have been saved.

She was marring for an alliance between humans and demons, and for protection. How ironic for her parent to forbid her to have any relationship with Kouga because he was a demon, and then force her to marry another. The worst part was that her fiancé wasn't even a full demon, only half! Even worse was his rumored attitude, which was told to her by all her friends just to scare her.

His name was Inuyasha and he was said to be a cold hearted, self centered, controlling, manipulative asshole. Her friends told her that he had even killed his last love, her cousin; because she had possessed something he wanted. What he had wanted was the shikon no tama, a very powerful jewel, which now she possessed.

She shivered in fear thinking about the stories she had been told to her. People told her that he had pretended to be in love with her cousin Kikyo, then killed her and took off with the jewel.

All of this had happened before Kagome was born, therefore had no proof if the stories were true or not. All she knew was that the day she was told about her marriage on her 10th birthday was also the day she was entrusted with the shikon no tama. That was also another present yet she had not reacted so badly to that one. Her parents had told her that She had spiritual powers and a pure soul, therefore she was the only one who could protect the jewel. She had felt so special at the time, if only she had known then all the trouble it would bring.

She didn't know how but Kikyo apparently sealed Inuyasha to a sacred tree, where he was supposed to sleep for eternity. Apparently that didn't go as planned, because he was the man she was to marry and she was meeting him today.

Her parents told her that the day she was born, was the day Inuyasha had been awakened. That's why they thought they were meant for each other, yea right; she already met the man that was meant for her. She had told that to them as well but all they said was, "well at least he will be able to protect you".

Since the shikon jewel attracted so many demons because of it power she had had her very own demon exterminator, Sango. Sango was very talented and did her job well not to mention they had become great friends. Kagome didn't even consider Sango as hired help, but more as a sister. She told her everything, about Kouga, her fears of the marriage, even things she didn't want to, there wasn't anyone else in the world that knew Kagome as well as Sango did.

Sango had come with the sacred jewel, swearing to protect her. At first Sango had been so formal, sometimes coming off as cold, but Kagome had nipped that in the butt soon enough. It took a while, but after a few months of endless chatter and nothing but kindness, Sango's tough outer shell broke, and the wonderful person that she was appeared. Kagome tended to have that effect on people which is why Sango had told her that, even if Inuyasha was as bad as people said, Kagome would be the only one that could get through to him.

Kagome would never admit it to anyone, not even Sango, but she was scared. She was scared of the future, scared of Kouga's reaction, scared of Inuyasha, she was scared about everything.

She was still staring out the window when she realized she couldn't see anything because her vision was blurred from tears. She whipped them away as fast as she could not believe she was crying at a time like this. This was when she needed to be strong and let nothing get her down. If she was going to make it through this whole experience she had better put her best foot forward and give it all she's got.

A knock came to the door before it opened and there stood Sango, she didn't have to say anything; they both knew why she was there. She was there to notify Kagome that her fiancé Inuyasha had arrived and that her parents wanted her present for the greeting.

Kagome stood from where she was sitting by the window, took one last look out the window, and then followed Sango out the door. This was certainly going to be the start of something everyone would find interesting, that is, everyone except Kagome.

**A/N: Alright so tell me what you think, tell me if there's any potential, because if there isn't then there really isn't any point in me continuing this story. Anyways hope you enjoyed it lets hope I update soon. **


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Title: The Marriage Made in Hell

Author: Lola Bear

Chapter 1: Arrival

As Kagome waited patiently in the great hall, she decided that she would try to make the best of things. She would be kind to him and try to forget about her past. She wanted to tell Inuyasha about Kouga, yet she knew that if it got back to her parents they would have a fit, not to mention it would probably irritate him to know that his bride was already in love with another man. She realised that was the last think she wanted, for if it did irritate him, he might decide to make her life even more difficult then it already was.

Her mother was presently telling her to stand up straight, put a smile on her face, and no matter what not to make an ass of herself _and_ them.

"This union means a lot to us Kagome, please think of us when you decide to act smart, and think about the consequences." Her mother was looking at her with a loving look in her eyes, showing Kagome that she really did love her. "We know this isn't what you want but believe us when we tell you, it's for the best."

"How would you-" Kagome started to speak but was interrupted by her father.

"That's right; you will be much safer now that Inuyasha will be around to protect you, not to mention how much safer humans will be now that this alliance between humans and demons will be formed." Her father stated as he gave her a look, indicating he was to have the final word.

She wanted to point out that she already had Sango to protect her and that an alliance between humans and demons should have already been formed with the union of Inuyasha's parents. After all he was half demon half human, but she was not about to argue with her father.

Her father was a rather large man with a stern presence. He was about 6"2 and was made of all muscle. He had the blackest hair any one had over seen, the same hair as Kagome, with the same deep brown eyes. He had a look about him that made him seem cold and unkind, with his small tight lips and his firmly set jaw. Many people were certainly wary of him at first, thinking him to be a stern man without a thought of anyone else, although Kagome knew otherwise, there were still times like these when she was too intimidated by her father to argue with him.

She could never understand how her mother had been able to spend her life with him. True she didn't love him, but her mother must have been scared of him at first, as most people were. Her mother was just the opposite of him, a kind and gentle soul. Her face was the shape of a heart with a shade of light brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and she wore the most beautifully shaped hazel eyes. Her cheeks were always rosy with warmth, and as soon as you looked at her you knew you could be at ease, for this woman would never hurt a soul.

Kagome had definitely gotten her personality from both of them; she was kind and gentle like her mother, but if you got to know her really well, or just happened to get on her bad side, she could be just as intimidating as her father.

The only thing about her that she had not received from her parents was her spiritual powers. Neither of her parents were spiritual in any way, not to mention they had flat out refused to believe that Kagome had this special gift when they had learned of it, which is until they had seen what she could with their own eyes. It still amazed them to this day when they would watch Kagome shoot sacred arrows or sense when evil beings were approaching.

Kagome's thoughts were quickly disturbed once more as the doors to the great hall were opened and a younger man entered the hall to announce the arrival of their guests.

"May I present to you, milord's, the great Inu no Taisho, and his two sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

There standing in the doorway were the three demons that would be staying at the castle for the next week, before they would take her back to their home. It was a moment which Kagome would remember forever, how all three demons has stood there looking so regal and poised that it made her want to know them. They were all incredibly handsome men with the same long flowing silver hair and intense amber eyes. You could tell as soon as you looked at them that they were of the same family, it was amazing how those two features told anyone of their relation. It wasn't that it made them look all that same thought, no far from it. They all had completely different features apart from their eye's and hair; it was incredible how they could look so similar yet so different at the same time.

The man in the middle did look older then the other two, yet not by that many years only by about ten. She figured that was the great Inu no Taisho, lord of the western lands. He stood at about 6"5 and was made of pure muscle, even larger then her father, which surprised her to say the least. His hair was tied back behind his head and with the red markings on his face, he look liked a man that disserved respect, which in all truth he did, for she had been told of how he was nothing but an honourable man.

The man to his right was about the same height as the lord yet had a completely different presence about him. He seemed rather cold and emotionless, almost as if he wore a mask to hide behind. His hair was the longest of all men reaching about his knees and was as straight and shiny as she had ever seen. There was something almost feminine about him, perhaps it was his long lean body, or maybe it was just his features in general. Overall thought he was very good looking, there was no doubt about that.

When she finally took a good look at the last man, she found her self out breath. She hoped this was Inuyasha, at least she wouldn't get tired of looking at him, and that was the least she could ask for when being forced into marriage unwillingly.

Everything about him was so incredibly desirable, his perfectly toned body and the way his bangs slightly covered his eyes, the same eyes that seemed to look into your soul, and currently hers in particular. He had a straight nose, high cheek bones, a hard jaw and the most adorable puppy ears she had ever seen. He was absolutely beautiful, in a masculine sort of way, definitely not feminine like his brother.

She hadn't realized she was staring till she heard him snort, and look away from her. She could feel her cheeks heat up in an instant, and in an effort to covers her blush and act as if nothing was wrong, she diverted her gaze to all three men standing in front of her, rather then focusing on only one.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Jenji, Shiori" Inutaisho nodded between her parents while coming up to greet them. He stopped in front of them shaking there hands, and looking between them before his gaze fell on her. "And this must be Kagome, my your much more beautiful then I would have imagined", he paused for a moment before looking back at his sons "Wouldn't you agree Inuyasha?"

At the distance they stood from each other, Kagome couldn't determine which man he was talking to, until _he_ replied.

"Whatever, she doesn't seem that special to me." He stated while giving Kagome a cocky little smirk.

Kagome couldn't believe at that moment how much it hurt to hear him say that. How ironic, Inuyasha did turn out to be the one she was hoping for, and now, she would feel lucky to have anyone _but_ him.

As everyone looked at her they could see the pain that registered on her face, before she narrowed her eyes, glaring at Inuyasha. "And you think your all that wonderful?" she snorted before continuing. "Get over yourself."

For a moment it seemed as if Inuyasha was so stunned by her reaction and that he would stay quite, and try not to upset her even more, but this was Inuyasha, not some normally sane person.

"Actually I _know _I'm that wonderful, which is why I find it hard to believe that I am about to be forced to marry you, someone who is obviously not at my level, and who seems to think that you can say whatever you want to me, the man you will be marrying in a weeks time." He paused for a moment looking for a reaction from her but got none, so he continued on. "But no worry I will make sure that once the vows are said I will fix that little problem and make sure you treat me as you should, with the utmost respect. And believe me, you will respect me and do _everything_ I ask of you" He finished giving her a look that sent a shiver up her spine.

At this moment she was absolutely horrified, there was no way she would be ordered around like most wives, who acted like their husband were gods, no that was never going to be her.

With a look of pure hatred directed towards the hanyou, she stated coldly, "Think what you like, but mark my words, you pompous ass, I will never respect you or obey you"

She continued to stare at the very irritated man in front of her for a few more moments before she realized she had better leave before she lost her temper. The last thing she wanted to do was to sink to _his_ level and embarrass herself as well as her parents.

She then took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down and faced the other people in the great hall before speaking. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other things to attend to." She paused before turning more fully towards the two lords in the room that had not managed to upset her, before giving them her best smile "It was lovely meeting you Lord Inutaisho and Lord Seshoumeru I hope to see you soon."

And with that she marched out of the hall, opened a door that led towards another part of the castle, walked threw it then proceeded to slam it as hard as she could.

Everyone stood their silently, wondering if maybe they had made the wrong choice in putting these two together. It was obvious that they were not about to get along anytime soon.

"Well that was rude" Inuyasha stated rather abruptly before his father gave him a death glare.

"If I were you Inuyasha I would shut my stupid mouth before I got myself into anymore trouble" Seshoumeru said while giving his brother a rather amused look.

"Don't tell-" Inuyasha started but was but off by his father.

"Shut it and listen to your brother for once Inuyasha" Inutaisho said while still glaring at his youngest son. He would have to have a talk with him later and show the boy what respect really meant.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, '_great' _he thought, '_Now I'm in trouble for the actions of the stupid wench!'_ But he had to admit to himself, there was just something so intriguing about her when she was mad, he would have to make sure to experiment later.

**A/N: Alright so what did you think? Please leave you reviews and tell me how I did. Thanks! **

**I know that this is liek the third time i've posted this chapter but i keep finding things that need to be fixed. Anyways the next chapter is almost done and should be out sometime next week.**


End file.
